The present invention relates to wire rope traction devices for tires and particularly to an improved wire rope traction device which can be easily accommodated in a small space and which is particularly useful in connection with radial tires.
Recent model automobiles are characterized by reduced clearance in fender wells making the use of conventional tire chains difficult or impossible. Furthermore, tires are not constant in shape but flex to a considerable extent, especially when bearing the weight of a vehicle. Even previously known lightweight cable chains are apt to rub on the sides of the fender wells resulting in damage to the vehicle and the tire, particularly as a result of looseness of the tire chains.
Cable tire chains of the prior art are similar in general configuration to conventional tire chains formed entirely of chain links wherein a lateral member is provided on each side of the tire proximate the wheel rim while cross links extend around the sidewall of the tire and across the tire sole or tread for making frictional contact between the tire and the road surface. Thus, a considerable portion of a cross link or cross cable assembly is actually adjacent the sidewall of the tire and is apt to scrape between the tire sidewall and the vehicle fender well. This is particularly true of radial tires. Since the lateral members or lateral cables are positioned radially inwardly toward the metal wheel rim, they also exercise somewhat limited influence in holding the tire chain in place inasmuch as the lateral members themselves may not be held against the tire but rather contribute to sideways movement toward the fender well or other portions of the vehicle. Lateral cables have not heretofore been located radially farther outwardly because of the lack of a durable, flexible and low profile means for attaching the cross links or cross cables to the lateral cables.
When employing radial tires, the cross links or cross cables of a cable tire chain are apt to exhibit radial throw-out wherein the cross links or cross cables are thrown outwardly by centrifugal force, e.g. at the top of the tire when the tire is compressed at the bottom due to weight of the vehicle. The overall configuration of the tire chain tends to be such as to accommodate radial tire bulge and results in a slackening of the lateral members or cables at the side of the tire near the top, thereby loosening the cross links or cables enabling them to be propelled outwardly by centrifugal force. Of course, this results in undesired wear and damage between the tire and the vehicle fender well.